the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Conundrum
''"I've never been so diverse! my goodness!" ''- Conundrum referring to his appearance Jacob Morris (AKA Conundrum) is an Ancient One Half-Blood from The Ancient Ones universe, and a major character in the RolePlay. He lives aboard the Traveler, and is the leader of the Traveler Alliance. Description Jacob has blonde hair with brown eyes and Caucasian skin. He wears a red shirt with a white jacket, jeans, and red and white shoes. Jacob stands at five feet four inches tall, and carries two plasma pistils, and a plasma sniper rifle that is capable of piercing Dalek armor at full power. Personality Jacob tends to be a light-hearted individual that loves adventure. He is bubbly and talkative, and often has to take breaths after a small rant. He has been shown to posses a sense of humor, and has messed with people about his true gender in the past. However despite all of these positive traits, it has been told by AI (his ships computer) that he often feels lonely, and he also has been shown to have quite the temper when provoked. He also can be embarrassed easily, and he has a tendency to give into despair. History Jacob was born 5000 years before the events of the RolePlay, to a human mother and an Ancient One father. When he was only 15, Conundrum received his ship The TUS Traveler from his father as a gift. shortly afterward, the Ancient One civil war broke out, and they destroyed themselves. Conundrum was stunned by the loss of not only his people, but his father, and for a long time he remained cold and bitter. After his mother died 50 years later, Jacob set off to explore the rest of the Multiverse in his ship under the name of "Conundrum". Sometime during his travels he met famous characters like The Eleventh Doctor, Palutena, and Batman. He's had dealings in the past with Captain Jack Sparrow, and has been nearly killed by the Slenderman. At one point, he met with the elite clone commandos of Delta Squad, however he was supposedly killed during that meeting. The Ancient Ones Jacob first became part of the RolePlay when Hades created cracks in the Walls of the Multiverse. He decided to try and get to the bottom of it, and set off for the Gnosis-verse, where he once again met with Delta Squad, and an Occultist named Elizabeth Ashwood. After he brought the group on board his ship, he explained the situation to them, and asked for their help. They both agreed to assist him on his quest to restore the walls. Immediately after that, Hades appeared and boasted that it was he who cracked the walls, and this angered Jacob. The group then made there way to Nightopia to try and stop Hades before he destroyed the dream world. Along the way another Half-Blood named James arrived on the ship, and Jacob was thrilled to see another Half-Blood. James would then join them on their quest to stop Hades and fix the walls. Furthermore Jedi General Obi-wan Kenobi also arrived on the ship, and agreed to join them in their quest as well. When the group arrived, they would find Nightopia being attacked by both Nazi's and Dalek forces, and soon Hades entered the mix as well. Jacob met up with NiGHTS after they collided with him thinking that he was an enemy, and he said he would try to help Nightopia. Unfortunately, the group found themselves being overrun, and Jacob was forced to evacuate the planet as quickly as he could. He successfully managed to teleport most of the Nightopians to his ship, and with that he and the group left Nightopia, and began heading for Coruscant. When the group arrived at Coruscant, they teleported down to the surface, and managed to meet up with The Doctor, N, and the Sith Lord Darth Revan. However chaos broke loose on the planet as the Daleks, the Reapers, the Nazi's, and the Borg all appeared in orbit and a massive space battle broke out. Furthermore both Nazi, Borg, and Dalek forces invaded the planet's surface, and the group was forced into a battle once more. The Chaos forced the group to once again flee, and the Traveler made it's way to the Der Riese universe to find an element that Revan suggested might help. Along the way Elizabeth Ashwood grew suspicious of the Sith lord, and trapped him inside of a magic circle that would torture him until he told the truth. This angered Jacob as Elizabeth had not cleared this plan with him yet, and he proceeded to chew her out for this action, warning her that she now had only two more chances, and if she ran out of them, Jacob would remove her from the ship. This event would stress the two's friendship for a while, however they eventually made up and moved on. Eventually they managed to get the element that they were after, and the group returned to the Traveler. After the events in that universe, the group once again encountered Hades, who claimed that he wanted to form an alliance with them to fight the Dalek threat. However during the talking he made the mistake of calling Elizabeth "Ellie" A name that was only allowed to be used by close friends or significant others, and the mage beat Hades to a pulp by using her enchanted brass knuckles on his astral form. This humiliated the god, and in his rage he attacked the Traveler, nearly destroying it in the process. During this engagement, the two skeleton brothers from the Underground Sans and Papyrus arrived on the Traveler through a rift, and they quickly joined the Traveler alliance. The ship then warped away after that, leaving a frustrated Hades behind. However trouble would still follow the group, as Slenderman appeared on the ship, and attempted to kill Jacob, as the two had history of some sort. The skrimish ended when N managed to convince Slender to help them fix the walls. Notable Quotes ''"I know its burning. I've seen many planets burn just like it. And each time I do I weep for the people on it. I joke around because otherwise I'll despair, and we cant have that right now." ''- To Delta 07 when Coruscant was destroyed. ''"Well We're not in your world , are we?! This is my ship! And on my ship I Make the rules! Not you! You think you can just go off and do your own thing? Oh yes surely the Half-blood wont mind?!" ''- To Elizabeth Ashwood when she interrogated Darth Revan without his permission ''"You should be leading this mission? Tell me, how much do you know about the Multiverse Sith? That's right, nowhere near as much as I. I've been traveling the Multiverse longer than you've been alive. Don't you dare tell me who should and should not be running this mission Sith! And if you so much as look at another innocent person the wrong way; I'll kill you where you stand! Understood?!" ''- To Darth Revan Category:Good Characters Category:TUS Traveler Crew Category:Original Characters Category:Half-Bloods Category:Dero's Characters